Cascopolis
by Melisa360
Summary: Un reino olvidado, una princesa con odio profundo y una pegaso huyendo !Disfruten el One-Shot!


**N/A: Un One-Shot sobre Cascopolis (La ciudad que cree en mi fic y aparte este One-Shot es ajeno a lo que aparece en el fic, es la idea original) y aparte el porqué del cambio radical de mi fic es que originalmente iban a ser un conjunto de One-Shot pero se me olvido y pensé que se confundirían así que esa es la razón, vamos con el One-Shot *Sale de la habitación, apaga las luces y empieza el proyector***

Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, en Equestria, había un reino muy lejano sin nombre donde todas las razas eran aceptadas, todos eran iguales y se vivía en paz pero el reino exigía un gobernante ya que Celestia y Luna estaban demasiado ocupadas preparando a los nuevos líderes y cuidando del resto de Equestria y no tenían el tiempo suficiente de viajar a ese lugar.

-Hermana, hay conmoción en el reino lejano, los habitantes exigen un gobernante-Decía la princesa de la noche con preocupación-¿Alguno de nuestros estudiantes está listo?-Celestia y Luna tenían en el castillo a 3 unicornios huérfanos elegidos para que en un futuro llevaran la tarea de ser gobernantes.

-Cadence para ser la más preparada pero…-Un grito interrumpió a la princesa del día.

-¡Haya voy!-Era la pequeña Cadence quien estaba practicando su vuelo/levitación de la manera más inusual que se haya visto, le pedía a los guardias que la lanzaran y ella volaba gracias a su magia para evitar golpearse contra el suelo-¡Wujuu! ¡Págame Blueblood!-La unicornio se reía del pequeño potro quien estaba haciendo una rabieta-Soy la más mágica unicornio de todo el mundo.

-Solo porque eres una cerebrito y te la pasas leyendo todo el día-Se quejaba el joven unicornio mientras comía un chocolate.

-Prefiero ser una cerebrito hacer un gordito, gordito-La unicornio rosa se elevó para que Blueblood no la alcanzara-No me alcanzas jajaja-El unicornio blanco seguía a Cadence quien seguía volando hasta que se detuvieron porque sus "Tías" estaban frente a ellas-Hola tías.

-Cadence ya te hemos dicho que no hagas que te lancen te podrías lastimar-Regaño Celestia mientras con su magia hacia que Cadence parara de levitarse.

-¡Ja! Yegua tonta-Se burlaba Blueblood mientras comía de su barra de chocolate.

-Blueblood, te he dicho que no comas dulces antes de la cena-Ahora era Luna quien con su boca le quito el chocolate al potro-Y no le digas así a Cadence.

-¿Dónde está, Starlight?-Pregunto Celestia al no ver a la 3er potrilla.

-En el jardín de atrás-Respondieron los potros cansados y no notaron que Celestia se iba dejando a Luna a cargo. Celestia quería mucho a Starlight ya que tenía un gran potencial y era buena candidata a ser gobernante, la princesa la seguía viendo como esa pequeña y asustadiza pony que encontró en un callejón pero ahora era una joven, pelaje blanco, melena plateada, ojos rojos y su Cutie Mark era una corona con una gema roja, cierto ella era mayor que Cadence y Blueblood pero seguía siendo parte de la familia.

Los jardines traseros, envidia de cualquier otro paisaje que se haya visto, sus verdes pastos y hermosas flores cubiertas de roció que con la tenue luz del amanecer brillaba, un lugar abierto donde los ponies podían apreciar su belleza, un lugar para el amor y la amistad y para la joven unicornio quien practicaba su magia con un avioncito de papel.

-¿Te gusta volar?-Pregunto Celestia asustando a la unicornio quien aparto su atención del avioncito de papel y observo a su mentora y tutora.

-Me interesa, sería divertido ver Equestria desde las alturas-Afirmo la unicornio-Y así podría vigilar a nuestros súbditos.

-Ven conmigo-Celestia y Starlight pasearon por el castillo hasta llegar al observatorio donde regularmente se sentaba Luna a vigilar a sus súbditos y también donde estaba la oficina de Celestia-Starlight tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-Celestia se sentó en una silla e invito a Star a hacer lo mismo-Sabes que ya eres mayor y que estas lo suficientemente preparada para el mundo y yo…

-¡Po favor no princesa! Yo no tengo a donde ir, el castillo ha sido mi hogar desde siempre no me deje sin su protección-Rogaba la unicornio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se recostaba sobre el escritorio, Celestia se paró y abrazo a la joven quien se calmó lo suficiente.

-Eso no es lo que iba a decir, mi pequeña-La unicornio la vio sorprendida y entonces Celestia prosiguió-Sé que tienes conciencia de que hay un reino, que no tiene gobernante y te he elegido a ti.

-¿A mí? Pero soy una simple unicornio no soy como tú o Luna.

-¿Alicornio?-La unicornio asintió-Eso se puede arreglar-Una luz cubrió el lomo de Starlight y una gran resplandor cubrió el salón y destellos de luz se vieron por toda Equestria.

1 semana después, en el reino lejano se llevaba a cabo una celebración, una nueva princesa se le otorgaría un reino, todo se regocijaban estaban ansiosos de ver a su nueva princesa salir del balcón que no se había usado desde su construcción.

-¡Queridos Súbditos! Estamos reunidos hoy para presentar a una nueva princesa, la princesa Starlight-De entre las cortinas una pony con un hermoso vestido rojo, tenía su cabeza baja y se acercaba a la orilla, entonces levanto su cabeza y enseño sus alas, el reino grito e hizo exclamaciones de felicidad-Di unas palabras, princesa.

-Pueblo mío, ahora tienen nombre-La alicornio retrocedió y con sus cuartos traseros golpeo la estructura y desde arriba una manta cayo enseñando la imagen de una herradura dorada-¡Cascopolis!-El pueblo estallo en gritos de alegría pues por fin sus demandas fueron escuchadas.

El tiempo paso la joven se volvió una mujer y así se quedó por ser alicornio mientras que sus "hermanos" también crecieron y se quedaron en cierta edad, 10 años pasaron y la joven princesa se casó con un corcel de tierra gris de melena dorada, ojos azules y Cutie Mark de una espada con un escudo en forma de corazón, que significaba guerrero del amor. Todo parecía felicidad hasta que el, ahora príncipe, tuvo que salir en una guerra contra unos grifos los cuales amenazaban con atacar al reino, el príncipe tardo 3 meses en volver y nunca se enteró de lo que hizo su esposa, hasta 8 meses después.

-¿Quieren conocer a sus niñas?-Pregunto una amable enfermera a la multitud que esperaba noticias de la yegua o los bebés la cual salió corriendo hacia los cuneros-Ahí no están, están con su madre-Y ahí va la multitud, las princesas, los jóvenes unicornios y el corcel el cual era el esposo y al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Starlight, había tres pequeños bultos de distinto tamaño, el más grande era amarillo canario, el mediano rosa pastel y el más pequeño celeste.

-Bien, quiero conocer a mis sobrinas-Dijo Cadence y se acercó al bulto amarillo-Hola linda, que linda eres-Al descubrirlo, se vio un pequeño cuerno, era una unicornio blanca como la nieve, de ojos dorados y un pequeño mechón amarillo-Que linda.

-Hey yo también quiero conocer a mis sobrinas-Era Blueblood quien tomo el bulto celeste y revelo que era-Una hermosa pony de tierra-Era parecida a su hermana pero más pequeña mismo pelaje blanco pero con un tenue celeste, melena azul marino y ojos del mismo color-Se parece a su padre-Todos se acercaron a ver a las pequeñas olvidándose de el bulto rosa el cual empezó a moverse hasta quitarse la cobija revelando su pelaje blanco y melena magenta. Por todo el alboroto nadie noto a la alicornio que entro a la habitación con un sándwich a medio comer hasta que tosió.

-¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto Starlight y todos la bombardearon con cumplidos hasta que escucharon un suave quejido y entonces se acercó al bulto blanco con magenta-¿Cómo olvidaron a esta pequeña…?-La pregunta quedo al aire y entonces Starlight dejo caer su sándwich-Esto está mal, esto está mal ¡Llamen a la enfermera!-Los gritos atrajeron a la enfermera quien fue tomada por Starlight-¿Dónde está mi bebé? Eran 3.

-Ah…ahí está, su majestad-

-No, no es cierto-Con su magia hizo levitar al bulto y lo descubrió dejando ver que era una pegaso-¿Cómo cometen estos errores?-Todos quedaron expectantes, no sabían si era un milagro o un error.

-¡Starlight basta! ¿Cómo puedes hablar a si de tu propia hija?-Le grito Celestia mientras que Starlight solo aceptaba el castigo.

Así paso el tiempo Starlight siempre detesto a su hija pegaso a la que Celestia tuvo que nombrar pues su madre se negaba a nombrarla y la pequeña se llamaba Magent Word, su hermana mayor la unicornio Golden Star y su hermana menor la pony de tierra Aqualight. Con el tiempo la princesa desarrollo un odio por los pegasos ya que últimamente no hacían su labor del clima y siempre se les encontraba durmiendo, su esposo intento calmarla pero ella le puso fin a su matrimonio y desterró a su esposo lejos de Cascopolis. La princesa no volaba jamás, ahora esa curiosidad por que había más arriba de las nubes, desapareció y fue remplazada por odio a las alturas así que gracias a un hechizo de mutación se quitó las alas, desterró a los pegasos y ahora seguía su hija.

-Magent, Magent, Magent-Era la pequeña Aqualight quien corría por las escaleras que daban hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor hasta que llego y abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana recostada debajo de las cobijas-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Goldy? ¿Ya tienes tu Cutie Mark?-Su hermana se quitó la cobija dejando ver su costado en el cual estaba su marca en la que consistía en la llave de sol color lila a lado de una pluma verde y los dos objetos estaban delante de un corazón rosa.

-¿Te gusta?-Su hermana asintió frenéticamente-Y eso no es todo-De debajo de su almohada saco una gema morada y se la puso-Mira esto-De repente la gema brillo por un breve momento y un montón de brillos cubrió a ambas potrillas causándoles risa.

-Que bien Magent ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-Dijo la pony de melena azul al observar la gema detalladamente.

-Cuando obtuve mi Cutie Mark al parecer los sabios solicitaron mi presencia y dijeron algo de ser la elegida para el reino y me dieron esta gema pero debo usarla con sabiduría-Dijo mientras volvía a esconder la gema y se recostaba-Sera genial y divertido.

-¿Divertido? Eso era lo primero en que pensé cuando te dieron la gema, pequeña hermana-Era Golden Star la cual también tenía su Cutie Mark era una estrella dorada representaba su talento para ser buena estudiante.

-Solo soy menor por 1 minuto-Entonces la pegaso empezó a volar-Y a mí me dieron la gema-Entonces la volvió a sacar y empezó a jugar con ella.

-Magent dámela, las va a romper-Decía enojada su hermana.

-Oblígame-Y salió volando de su habitación seguida de su hermana-No me alcanzas-La unicornio se tele trasportaba pero la pegaso era rápida-Tu magia no funciona-Pero entonces sintió que sus alas se entumecieron y cayo-¿Qué?

-¡Niñas, les he dicho que nada de magia, correr y mucho menos volar!-Era su madre quien bloqueo la magia de Golden, detuvo los cascos de Aqualight y las alas de Magent-A su habitación, Golden ven conmigo-Las hermanas fueron a la habitación de Golden a esperarla pero entonces escucharon el sonido de cascos corriendo y entonces entro Golden quien con su magia tomo a Magent de su melena y abrió la ventana.

-¡Vuela ahora!-Le gritaba su hermana pero la pegaso se negaba-¡Aqualight hay que salvarla, rápido sal!

-Explícame que pasa-Dijo Magent.

-¡Es mamá quiere enseñarme el hechizo de mutación, quiere quitarte las alas!-La unicornio se calló al escuchar el sonido de casco y entonces apago las luces-Tómense de mí, Magent hay que ir a tu habitación-Con su magia las llevo a la habitación de Magent donde abrió las ventanas y veía como el cielo se nublaba-Tienes que huir.

-Pero aunque huya, ella me encontrara-La pegaso veía a sus hermanas y entonces la pequeña Aqualight saco un frasco debajo de la cama.

-Esto lo uso para salir del castillo a recolectar moras y así no me reconocen-La pony se lo entrego a su hermana-Bébelo-La pegaso obedeció y bebió el contenido entonces su pelaje blanco paso a un gris claro, su melena se volvió marrón y sus ojos ahora eran violeta pero su Cutie Mark seguía igual-Genial.

-Tienes que salir o…

-¡Niñas, salgan de donde están!

-No hay tiempo, vuela hacia Ponyville alguien te espera-La unicornio la empujaba hacia la ventana hasta que estuvo al filo y entonces la pony de tierra le puso alforjas con todo lo que necesitaba-Te queremos no lo olvides-Y la empujo por la ventana-¡Vuela montón de plumas!-Y alzo el vuelo y siguió hasta que se perdió entre las montañas-Suerte.

Al llegar a un lugar seguro, la pegaso descanso y reviso lo que tenía en sus alforjas comida, mapa, agua y un acta falsa, ahora ella se llamaba.

-Music Word-Mientras leía no se dio cuenta de que su Cutie Mark brillo al escuchar el nombre.

**Espero que les haya gustado besos y abrazos.**


End file.
